Ici, c'est l'enfer
by anabanana94
Summary: Draco Malfoy a été injustement enfermé à Azkaban à la fin de la guerre. Pour ne pas devenir fou, il s'invente un monde dans ses rêves, un univers différent de celui, froid, sombre et amer dans lequel il vit. DM/HP slash Songfic TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, je ne fais que les malmener un peu, et la chanson, dont je n'ai mis ici que les parties qui m'intéressaient, est de Jacques Higelin, du même nom que mon histoire.**

**Rating: M pour scènes sexuelles explicites et violence verbale ou physique (un peu quand même ^^")**

**Pairing: DM/HP**

**Warning: à bas les homophobes. (et toc !)**

** _Bonjour tout le monde, voici un two-shot que je viens de terminer, ça fait très longtemps que je suis dessus et je suis assez anxieuse de vous le soumettre car j'y suis très attachée... =S J'espère que vous allez apprécier, même si c'est une histoire relativement sombre (je précise que ce n'est pas une Deathfic), où sont alternées utopie et dystopie. L'idée m'est venue un jour en écoutant la chanson magnifique de Higelin, dont j'ai donné le titre à cette fic. _**

**_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez surtout ! Bonne lecture =)_**

**Ici, c'est l'enfer ~ Partie 1**

Par un beau matin d'hiver dans le petit village de Godric's Hollow, Draco Malfoy s'éveillait dans les bras de son amant. Il respira profondément, et sourit. Un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux et éclairait le visage de l'homme qui dormait à côté de lui, Harry Potter. Draco enfouit sa tête dans son cou. C'était dimanche, et ils allaient pouvoir profiter de cette journée pour s'occuper d'eux, ainsi que de leur maison. La demeure des défunts parents de Harry avait été entièrement reconstruite par leurs soins, sur ses anciennes fondations. Ils avaient essayé de la refaire comme elle était dans son état initial, ils n'apportaient que quelques améliorations. En ce moment par exemple, ils construisaient une véranda, avec une vue sur le jardin qui avait subit une sévère remise en forme et resplendissait à présent, malgré le froid mordant et sec de l'hiver. Avec un soupir de bonheur, Harry referma ses bras autour de lui, et embrassa son front, les yeux toujours fermés.

0o0o0o0

Une violente douleur me traversa le flan, et je me réveillai immédiatement.

«Debout, sale fils de pute, c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner !»

Je ne répondis même pas à l'insulte et me traînai vers l'assiette ébréchée de soupe froide qui avait été déposée dans le coin de ma cellule par le gardien des lieux.

Hans Kartoffeln referma bruyamment la grille et passa dans une des autres cages de la prison. Le détenu eut droit au même traitement que moi.

Je frottai l'endroit qui avait reçu son coup de pied et grimaçai. Avec un peu de chance, ce chien m'avait sûrement cassé une côte. J'avalai rapidement la soupe en essayant de ne pas penser à son goût immonde, et mâchonnai le morceau de pain noir et rassis qui l'accompagnait.

Le gardien allait revenir très vite, et il fallait que j'aie fini à ce moment, où j'aurais encore une fois le droit à un «traitement de faveur», particulièrement douloureux.

Le temps où les Détraqueurs régnaient à Azkaban était révolu depuis la fin de la guerre -soit deux ans- mais je me demandais si ça n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'ils soient toujours là. Car avec eux, la violence et la douleur n'auraient été que psychologique. Or, là, elle était à la fois psychologique et physique.

Deux ans que je pourrissais dans cette geôle malodorante. Au début je me révoltais contre les comportements des gardiens -Kartoffeln n'était pas le seul, ils alternaient les rôles, mais il était le plus cruel- et refusais de me plier et de m'aplatir devant eux, mais à présent je n'en avais plus la force. Plus le courage, ni la motivation. Si on avait voulu me sortir de ce trou, cela aurait été fait depuis longtemps.

Plus d'espoir.

La première année, j'avais eu le droit à une visite, et _il_ était venu. Je n'avais pas bien compris pourquoi il avait l'air si mal, si fébrile, si malheureux. Après tout, j'étais fils de Mangemort, et même pire, j'étais fils d'un Malfoy. C'était suffisant pour me faire condamner à perpétuité, même si je n'avais pas participé à la guerre. Ma seule erreur avait été de vouloir fuir le jour de la bataille finale, car un Auror ayant voulu me tuer, j'avais dû abréger sa vie. J'avais voulu vivre. Mais à présent, je me disais souvent qu'il aurait mieux valu mourir ce jour-là. Je ne vivais pas, ici. Je n'étais qu'une loque, dont l'unique bonheur était la petite lueur qui filtrait de la minuscule fenêtre tout en haut du mur du fond (à laquelle je ne pouvais donc pas accéder), et mon imagination. Je remercie Dieu pour avoir donné ceci à l'homme. Sans mon imagination, je n'aurais plus eu la force de vivre -de survivre- depuis longtemps. Et je voulais désespérément vivre. Mais je n'y étais pas autorisé. Je devenais peu à peu fou, et mes dernières parcelles de raison me le disaient, mais j'étais incapable de lutter contre.

Alors, je fermais les yeux.

0o0o0o0

_Ici c'est l'enfer,  
Le froid la galère  
Moi je colle  
Des étoiles lumineuses  
Au plafond  
Des visions scandaleuses  
Sur les murs de ma prison  
Mentale… _

0o0o0o0

Draco avança les lèvres vers le cou de son homme, et y déposa un baiser tendre. Il sourit tout contre sa jugulaire. Il était bien.

Harry bougea légèrement, et appuya doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

«Bonjour, toi, dit-il d'une voix encore rauque et endormie. Bien dormi ?

-Oui... Regarde, il y a du soleil.

-Mmh, je vois ça, je l'ai dans les yeux depuis tout à l'heure», grogna le brun en refermant les yeux, et se roula en boule pour se mettre à l'abri contre le torse du blond qui eut un rire léger.

Aujourd'hui, pas de travail, pas de personnes importantes à rencontrer et à rassurer ni de conversation diplomatique pour l'un, pas de chaudrons à surveiller ni de potions à concocter pour l'autre. Juste l'amour qui les environnait, et leur vie commune.

Juste eux. Une belle utopie.

0o0o0o0

J'ouvris les yeux en entendant la clé cliqueter dans la serrure de métal forgé et rouillé. Le gardien revenait chercher ma gamelle. J'aurais eu plus de forces je la lui aurais volontiers balancé en pleine gueule.

Je n'ai plus mon physique musclé d'il y a deux ans. Mon corps est maigre et sec, cassé par les coups de tout ces connards qui se croient au-dessus de nous. Ils ont beau ne pas avoir été Mangemorts, ils sont aussi cruels qu'eux. Ils n'essayent pas de comprendre quoi que ce soit, pourquoi nous sommes là, si nous méritons réellement ce sort d'exclus, de rebuts, de prisonniers, d'exilés. Ils ne comprennent pas que tout ceux qui sont enfermés là sont aussi des hommes. Des hommes qui ont fait des erreurs et qui ont parfois mérité leur sort, mais des êtres humains tout de même.

Je me souviens du jour où ils ont amené Bellatrix Lestrange à Azkaban. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou de rare et de fureur, les gardiens ont du me maîtriser: au moment où on m'avait apporté mon déjeuner, j'avais essayé de bondir hors de ma cellule. J'avais oublié que je n'avais plus de baguette magique, rien pour attaquer, je voulais juste la tuer de mes mains, appuyer mes deux pouces de chaque côté de sa trachée et faire pression dessus jusqu'à que son visage de fanatique folle à lier de Voldemort devienne bleu et violacé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle suffoque pour toutes les vies qu'elle avait prises, toutes les familles qu'elle avait détruites. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je désirais réellement la mort de quelqu'un.

Mais ces abrutis ont cru que je voulais m'échapper, ou que je voulais la rejoindre, et ils m'ont massacré, frappé mon corps jusqu'à le rompre, tabassé mes os jusqu'à ce qu'ils cassent, couvert ma peau de taches bleues et douloureuses. Bien sûr ils m'avaient déjà battu auparavant, ce n'était pas nouveau, mais ce jour-là j'ai compris le niveau d'impuissance auquel j'étais réduit, et j'ai baissé les bras. Je vais finir ma vie dans cette prison humide et sale, loin de toute civilisation, loin de la vérité, sans personne pour se souvenir de moi. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Pourtant j'aimerais qu'_il_ se souvienne de moi. Je sais que mon esprit se névrose peu à peu, que je ne distingue pas toujours rêve et réalité, en particulier quand je suis dans le monde que je me suis construit, par la force de mon imagination, mais je sais en revanche que _ma_ réalité est beaucoup plus amère que celle que je m'invente. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Mon utopie à moi, parfaitement irréalisable. Même si je n'étais pas emprisonné et mourant, ma vie ne serait jamais ce que je désire réellement. Car ce que je désire, c'est...c'est...

0o0o0o0

_Ici je perds le nord  
Descente au enfer  
Moi j'explore  
A bord d'la machine à  
Remonter le temps  
L'océan d'insomnies  
Qui me ramène vers ton île aux  
Trésors… _

0o0o0o0

Draco se détacha du brun et roula sur lui, emprisonnant délicatement ses poignets dans ses mains, pressant agréablement son corps contre le sien, et l'embrassa avec amour.

«On a toute la journée pour nous...»

Harry répondit par un gémissement approbateur.

Très vite la chambre fut remplie de soupirs et de gémissements, et le ballet de l'amour prit le pouvoir et exécuta sa danse sensuelle.

0o0o0o0

Je perdais le nord, j'étais névrosé, je le savais, mais c'était la seule chose qui me tenait vivant. L'idée d'être avec _lui_. Cela paraissait sans doute risible. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, ensemble ? Ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

Sauf que c'était ce que je désirais le plus. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais pu rêver de tout cela, comment j'avais pu tomber amoureux de lui, comment je pouvais espérer, chaque jour, qu'il allait franchir la porte de ma cellule pour m'emporter loin d'ici...

Ma position était improbable et me faisait mal. J'étais affalé contre le mur, le bassin tordu, le bras gauche dans mon dos et mon bras droit retenait mon genou droit replié. Je me redressai lentement et au prix d'un effort monstre, progressai vers la mince paillasse qui faisait mon quotidien. Je m'y roulai en boule, repliant mes jambes contre moi, dans l'espoir d'une faible protection.

J'eus l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre. J'humectai mes lèvres craquelées et gercées de ma langue pâteuse, mais je n'eus pas le courage de bouger de nouveau pour faire couler dans ma bouche quelques gouttes de l'eau croupie dont le broc poussiéreux qui était à ma disposition était rempli.

Je ne voulais pas de ma réalité, je ne voulais pas voir dans quelles conditions je vivais, je voulais être aveugle, je voulais ne plus rien ressentir, je voulais régir ma vie par mon imagination, ne pas entendre les cris de douleur des prisonniers que les gardiens maltraitaient, ni les hurlements de ceux qui devenaient fous, je ne voulais plus rien entendre, je voulais replonger...

0o0o0o0

Dans la chambre claire et lumineuse de Godric's Hollow, deux amants reprenaient leur souffle. Ils affichaient un sourire apaisé et heureux, et une mince pellicule de sueur recouvrait leurs deux corps encore entremêlés.

Le rayon de soleil s'était déplacé, mais la chambre était toujours très claire, et Harry tourna la tête vers les rideaux toujours tirés. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du blond qui abaissa les paupières sous la caresse, et se leva. Indifférent à sa nudité, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et ouvrit en grand les rideaux.

«Il a neigé !

-C'est vrai ? S'exclama Draco en se levant précipitamment en entraînant avec lui le drap dont il s'enveloppa.

-C'est beau...

-On sort ?»

Harry se tourna vers lui et sourit. Il se drapa également du drap et l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de l'attraper et de le balancer sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre. Action qui lui valut un cri outré puis un éclat de rire. Il l'entraina dans la douche.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi je contemplais cette scène d'un œil extérieur. C'était pourtant moi, là, non ? Même si je n'avais pas l'air malade, maigre ou maltraité, c'était bien mon corps que je voyais être manipulé avec douceur par Harry Potter. C'était ma vision, donc j'avais décidé d'y être tel que j'étais avant d'être emprisonné. Beau, mince, musclé, bien coiffé, pédant, rieur.

0o0o0o0

Je me réveillai brutalement. Comment se faisait-il que mes pensées amères aient transpercées dans mon rêve ? Cela n'était jamais arrivé. Je plissai les paupières avec colère, je ne voulais pas que ma réalité transparaisse dans mes rêves... Qu'elle ne pourrisse pas en plus mon imagination.

Mon ventre criait famine et gargouilla avec vigueur, et j'y enfonçai mon poing serré. J'étais habitué à avoir faim, maintenant. Mais il était si bruyant que j'eus peur qu'il n'attire un des gardiens. Tout était bon pour nous faire mal ou nous humilier. Ils n'étaient jamais loin, et chaque bruit résonnait.

«Alors, Malfoy, t'as faim ? m'apostropha Kartoffeln, agressif et cruel. Quel dommage qu'il n'y ait plus tes putains de Mangemorts de parents pour te nourrir, hein ?»

Je ne bougeai même pas pour le regarder m'insulter. Je savais qu'il ne supportait pas ça. Qu'on l'ignora alors qu'il nous débitait les choses les plus ignobles. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il continuait de nous blesser moralement au bout de deux ans. Il aurait dû savoir qu'après deux ans, on se fiche pas mal de ce qu'on nous dit. On s'habitue à tout, même si ça fait fait mal de l'admettre.

La clé cliqueta dans la serrure, la grille s'ouvrit avec fracas. Il grogna et je me sentis soulevé par sa poigne qui venait de m'agripper le cou.

«T'es plus capable de répondre, fils de chien ?»

Ma tête ballotta de droite à gauche alors qu'il me secouait brutalement. Son haleine empestait l'alcool et la méchanceté.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il me repoussa et je tombai comme un sac de farine, assis contre le mur, les fesses sur ma paillasse.

«Décidément t'es devenu vraiment pitoyable, Malfoy. Cracha-t-il avec mépris. Tu t'imaginais que tu deviendrais comme ça, quand tu massacrais tout ces Moldus ? Que tu crèverais de faim comme un miséreux ?»

Il s'accroupit pour me faire face. Son visage était révolté par une fureur dont lui seul connaissait la source.

«Mais tu sais ce que j'en fais, des gens comme toi, quand ils ont faim ? Je leur fais bouffer le mur.»

À ces mots, il me décocha son poing droit en pleine figure, d'un mouvement si rapide que je ne le déchiffrai qu'au moment où le choc me transperça.

Quand son poing donna dans ma pommette qui éclata et quand ma tête alla donner violemment contre le mur.

Un cri rauque résonna dans le geôle, et je m'aperçus que c'était le mien.

«Kartoffeln, je t'assure que c'est pas comme ça que t'arrivera à te faire mon cul.» Arrivai-je à ricaner au prix d'un effort colossal.

Il poussa un hurlement rageur et je sentis une nouvelle fois son poing s'abattre sur moi, sur la nuque cette fois. Une deuxième fois, la souffrance me submergea, plus aiguë encore que la première.

La prison s'assombrit, des croix brillantes flottèrent devant mes yeux un instant, puis je sombrai.

0o0o0o0

_Ici tout va mal  
Cap sur l'océan  
J'mets les voiles  
Sur l'archipel des îles  
Sous le vent  
En suppliant le ciel  
De retrouver notre amour  
Vivant…_

0o0o0o0

Après une douche tendre et tiède et un petit-déjeuner rapide, ils s'habillèrent chaudement pour pouvoir sortir profiter du temps.

Ils déblayèrent l'allée à tour de bras et avec force d'éclats de rire.

Un peu avant midi, Draco se souvint qu'ils n'avaient plus de pain, et comme la boulangerie était à deux pas, il s'y précipita avant la fermeture.

Pendant ce temps, Harry continua les travaux de la véranda. Celle-ci avait été totalement envahie par la neige, et il mit un temps fou à la débarrasser de toute la poudre blanche qui la recouvrait.

Il n'eût d'ailleurs pas le temps de terminer, car Draco revint, les joues roses et la mine boudeuse.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-On dirait que tout le monde a décidé de se lever tard aujourd'hui, il y avait une queue énorme à la boulangerie !» Râla-t-il en refermant le portillon.

Harry eût un petit rire, et une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans ses yeux. Difficile de résister.

Il prit le pain que le blond avait ramené avec un sourire, l'amena dans la maison (juste à l'entrée pour éviter de perdre du temps), et ramassa une poignée de neige.

«Tout le monde peut bien se lever tard un dimanche, Draco, pas la peine de ronchonner... Ou bien je vais te faire passer le goût des grognements !

-Que...!»

Draco eût tout juste le temps d'avoir l'air alarmé quant Harry lui écrasa la neige sur le visage, le barbouillant au maximum.

«Aaah c'est froiiid !

-C'est de la neige, mon ange, rit le brun.

-Tiens, pour toi !» S'exclama Draco en faisant un croche-patte à son homme, qui s'étala gracieusement dans la neige.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Harry allait l'attraper par une jambe pour l'entraîner dans sa chute.

Il poussa un cri; la neige glaciale dans la nuque, dégoulinant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, déclencha en lui une série de frissons.

Ils passèrent un moment à se rouler dans la neige comme des enfants, heureux de passer un moment plein d'innocence et de candeur joyeuse, jusqu'au moment où le froid leur parut vraiment trop mordant et où, gelés, ils se réfugièrent en riant dans la maison.

0o0o0o0

_Ici c'est l'enfer  
La croix la bannière  
Moi je colle  
Des étoiles lumineuses  
Au plafond  
Des visions scandaleuses  
Sur les murs de ma prison  
Mentale…_

0o0o0o0

Mal... J'avais mal... Ma tête n'était que feu et brûlures intenses... Que s'était-il passé ?

J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux, et j'y arrivai, mais très laborieusement. Il faisait presque nuit dans ma pauvre cellule, le jour déclinait. Des lumières dansaient devant mes yeux, et j'avais la nausée. Ne pas vomir. C'était encore une chose que je détestais, en plus de la saleté. Nous n'avions droit qu'à une douche par semaine, et deux tours aux toilettes par jour, un le matin, et un le soir, alors je ne voulais pas ajouter en plus à toute cette crasse l'odeur du vomi. Je ne savais pas quel jour on était, donc je m'efforçai de respirer longuement et profondément, pour refouler mon écœurement.

Lentement, ce qui s'était passé me revint en tête. Kartoffeln. Encore et toujours. Sauf que là, je l'avais cherché. Je savais qu'il me désirait depuis le jour où j'étais arrivé dans cette geôle infâme. J'avais senti son regard de convoitise sur mon corps démuni, affaibli, et pourtant encore assez désirable à ses yeux pervers et vicieux.

Les coups et blessures sur les prisonniers étaient autorisés -ou du moins tolérées, personne n'avait jamais été repris pour un bleu ou un hématome sur le ventre et le dos d'un détenu- mais les violences sexuelles étaient formellement défendues, et cette loi était respectée. Parce que les gardiens savaient que même s'ils nous dominaient de toute leur taille et toute leur méchanceté, il y avait quelque part quelques autorités au-dessus d'eux, susceptible de les faire mettre à la même place que nous. On aurait pu penser que cela susciterait un peu de compassion de leur part, puisqu'ils avaient peur de se retrouver à notre place et de subir les mêmes coups et les mêmes humiliations, mais non, cela ne faisait qu'accroître leur cruauté, comme par un renversement absurde des choses. Ils n'étaient pas non plus autorisés à utiliser la magie sur nous, sauf en cas de force majeure -de tentative de fuite ou d'agression d'un des gardiens par un détenu.

Il était donc hors de question de violer un prisonnier, et un médecin venait chaque mois s'en assurer. Il passait sur nos blessures avec un air de fausse indifférence qui aurait pu paraître immonde si nous n'avions su à quel point il était humain. Une fois par mois, il nous auscultait, un par un, nous lançait parfois discrètement un sort pour surmonter la douleur, sans se faire voir, et repartait, les épaules et le dos voûté, comme s'il avait emporté toute notre souffrance. Il n'avait pas le droit de nous guérir ou d'abréger nos malheurs, et cela le rongeait totalement de devoir survoler nos corps brisés et épuisés sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Il devait se contenter de nous ausculter partiellement pour affirmer que non nous n'avions pas été abusés sexuellement et que les gardiens eux n'abusaient pas de leurs droits.

C'est pour cela que Kartoffeln ne supportait pas que je fasse référence à cette attirance abjecte qu'il avait pour moi quand j'avais la force et la folie pour la mentionner, car il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'y remédier.

Il était d'autant plus cruel avec moi qu'il luttait contre cette attirance, il me haïssait de lui faire ressentir cela pour un homme. Il était particulièrement conservateur, et l'homosexualité, chez les Moldus comme chez les sorciers, le répugnait profondément.

Et éprouver une chose pareille, un désir physique et sexuel pour un homme, et un détenu, fils de Mangemorts de surcroît, était une des pires ignominies pour lui. C'était pour cela que j'étais son «client préféré», celui sur lequel il venait passer ses nerfs quand il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les hurlements de douleur et de folie des prisonniers toute la journée.

Heureusement, j'avais de temps à autres quelques instants de répits, parfois même quelques jours, quand il alternait avec les gardiens de l'aile gauche de la prison. Oh bien sûr, ceux qui le remplaçaient n'étaient pas plus «gentils», il ne fallait pas trop espérer, mais leur mépris et leur dégoût se limitait souvent à de basses injures et à quelques coups de pieds bien placés.

C'est pour cette raison que, remarquant que j'étais bien seul dans ma cage, je m'autorisai à respirer longuement de grandes goulées d'air, essayant d'analyser les dégâts que ce monstre avait une nouvelle fois infligés à mon corps.

Après le premier soupir que j'avais poussé en ouvrant les yeux, je m'étais bien aperçu qu'il n'était pas dans les parages, sinon il aurait déjà rappliqué. Je continuai alors mon inspection, déplaçant avec efforts ma main gauche le long de ma pommette en miettes, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas gémir sous la douleur.

Mes doigts étaient poisseux, j'avais le visage en sang. Je me rendis également compte que mon poignet gauche ne répondait pas, et que j'étais incapable de bouger un doigt sans qu'une souffrance atroce me submergeât. Une ou deux côtes cassées en prime virent conclure mon tâtonnement fébrile sur mon corps saccagé.

Finalement, cela aurait pu être pire. Les côtes et la pommette seraient rapidement cicatrisables, la seule chose qui m'embêtait un peu, c'était le poignet, car je n'avais aucune possibilité de le bander. J'aurais pu à la limite l'envelopper d'une bandelette arrachée au haillon qui me servait de pantalon, mais je savais que je n'aurais pas eu la force nécessaire pour le déchirer, et qu'il me restait trop peu de tissu sur le corps pour en enlever encore un morceau.

Après réflexion, je décidai simplement de ne pas bouger, et de me concentrer sur mes poumons, qui inspiraient et expiraient de l'air difficilement, pour éviter de penser à la douleur.

Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer.

Dans une cellule voisine, un de mes voisins remua et gémit dans son sommeil.

Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer.

Encore plus loin, un des prisonniers rendu fou par la solitude, le manque de nourriture et les coups se mit à appeler à l'aide et à pousser des cris si stridents qu'ils semblaient inhumains. Tout d'un coup, il se tut. Par la force d'un poing, ou d'un pied.

Inspirer, expi...

J'étais si absorbé par ma respiration que je n'entendis pas le claquement des talons d'un gardien qui arrivait, et ce ne fut que le cliquetis des clés qui m'interpella.

«Allez, debout Malfoy, c'est l'heure des chiottes,» me dit celui qui m'empoigna le bras sèchement pour me relever de force.

Je papillonnai des yeux et reconnu un des gardiens les plus jeunes, Lear McGolden, grand et musculeux malgré son ossature plutôt fine.

Je me demandais comment il avait fait pour atterrir dans un tel lieu, et pour faire un tel métier.

Il me souleva sans aucune délicatesse et me fit sortir de ma geôle brutalement. Il essaya de me pousser en avant, sans doute dégoûté de devoir me porter, mais aussitôt que son bras quitta ma taille, je m'écroulai au sol.

Il soupira bruyamment et m'attrapa par la peau du cou pour me remettre debout, me soulevant presque pour me diriger vers les toilettes au fond du couloir, sales et puantes.

Je réussis à atteindre la cuvette avant de déverser dedans le peu que mon estomac contenait. Très vite, la bile vint me brûler la gorge, et les spasmes me devinrent douloureux.

McGolden s'était reculé précipitamment à mon premier haut-le-cœur, me laissant m'effondrer contre la cuvette crasseuse.

Je toussai, la gorge irritée par la remontée des sucs gastriques, et me hissai de toutes mes forces sur les toilettes pour pouvoir uriner.

Je remis du mieux que je pus mes loques, et me redressai, comme un pantin, dans le but de marcher seul et d'éviter de me prendre des coups pour mon immobilité.

«Malfoy, tu fais vraiment pitié, allez, bouge ton cul, j'ai pas toute la nuit...»

J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui faire un doigt d'honneur et lui cracher une insulte au visage, mais je me concentrai sur mes pieds, qui devaient avancer jusqu'à «mon chez-moi».

Il me balança avec force à l'intérieur de ma cellule, et il me sembla que je m'endormis tel quel, les membres tout mélangés sur ma paillasse. Trop fatigué pour trouver une position plus tenable.

0o0o0o0

Ils enlevèrent rapidement leurs habits trempés et enfilèrent des vêtements secs avant d'aller préparer le repas du midi. Le dimanche faisait l'objet d'une sorte de petit rituel immuable et agréable. Ils se levaient à l'heure où ils sentaient qu'ils avaient récupéré de leur sommeil en retard de la semaine, se douchaient et petit-déjeunaient ensemble, s'occupaient de petites choses -comme ici le déblayage de la neige et le bricolage de la véranda- allaient préparer le repas ensemble, puis passaient l'après-midi agréablement, toujours ensemble.

Le dimanche pouvait se qualifier par ce mot: ensemble. Dans la semaine, ils étaient séparés par le travail, ne se levaient pas à la même heure et ne se voyaient que le soir; ils appréciaient donc les dimanches à leur juste valeur.

Ils décidèrent de faire un plat typiquement anglais: une tourte au poulet. C'était absolument délicieux, mais demandait une certaine préparation.

Pendant que l'un surveillait la pâte qui se mélangeait à l'aide d'un sort, l'autre restait attentif à ce que les morceaux d'œufs, de saucisses et de poulets soient correctement émincés, tout en parlant joyeusement de leur semaine passée.

Draco expliqua qu'il avait réussi une potion extrêmement difficile, et dont le résultat était crucial dans le monde de la médicomagie, et Harry parla d'un ministre hongrois récalcitrant qu'il avait eu dû mal à convaincre de la nécessité d'une limitation de l'expansion magique autour de l'École Magique Hongroise, laquelle commençait à alerter les Moldus, en raison de quelques fuites de sorts mal contrôlés. Harry travaillait au Ministère des Relations et Instances Magiques Étrangères, où son charisme ainsi que son éloquence et sa mise en confiance faisaient des merveilles.

Draco quant à lui travaillait dans la Recherche Avancée des Potions contre les Maladies Dangereuses ou Inconnues. Il avait récemment mis au point un antidote durable contre le souffle empoisonné du Nundu d'Afrique orientale qui décimait des populations entières.

Ils mirent enfin le plat au four, car même s'ils se servaient de la magie pour la confection, il fallait bien un temps d'attente pour la cuisson. Une demi-heure à tuer. Harry alla chercher un livre dans leur chambre et s'installa sur le canapé du salon, tandis que Draco s'occupait de paperasse telle que factures ou courriers d'hôpitaux divers. Il faisait des interventions chirurgicales en cliniques, et était l'un des meilleurs Médicomages reconnu, il était donc très demandé, et devait souvent refuser des offres de postes dans de grands hôpitaux pour pouvoir continuer la Recherche.

Soudain, au bout de dix minutes, Harry referma son livre bruyamment d'un air paniqué.

«Mince ! J'avais complètement oublié !

-Quoi donc ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Draco.

-Ron et Hermione viennent prendre le dessert avec Rose, aujourd'hui !»

Draco jura et se leva précipitamment, se ruant vers la cuisine.

«Tu aurais pu t'en souvenir plus tôt !

-Mais c'est toi qui leur avais proposé !»

Ils plongèrent dans les livres de recettes de desserts rapides pour essayer de faire quelque chose d'acceptable, mangeable dans à peine...une heure et demi.

Ils eurent une idée simple: des scones. Avec du thé, ce serait parfait, et c'était rapide à faire.

«Hé ! Si on remplaçait les raisins secs par des pépites de chocolat ?

-Bonne idée, la petite aimera mieux je pense.»

Ils préparèrent la pâte des biscuits et les mirent au four en sortant la tourte au poulet.

Soulagés, car tout serait prêt à temps finalement (ils comptaient également sur un retard opportun de Ron), ils se mirent à table. La tourte était délicieuse, cuite à point, et ils mangèrent avec appétit.

0o0o0o0

Cette fois ce fut mon ventre qui me réveillât. Il grognait et gargouillait; je mourrais tout simplement de faim, comme d'habitude. Ma cellule était sombre, la nuit était tombée pendant mon sommeil. Ma gorge était acide et sèche, et j'eus le besoin impérieux de bouger pour boire un peu d'eau.

Erreur fatale.

J'avais oublié que mon corps avait été amoché, et je gémis bruyamment quand je sentis mes côtes cassées se manifester. Je contrôlai ma respiration du mieux que je pus pour qu'elle ne distende pas mon buste et ne pousse pas contre ma cage thoracique.

J'eus besoin de longues secondes pour pouvoir bouger sans trop souffrir. Le broc n'était pas très éloigné de ma paillasse -encore fallait-il que je l'atteigne.

Je réussis à me redresser puis à me mettre à quatre pattes pour ramper vers la cruche.

Ma respiration se fit sifflante tant l'effort était grand, mes côtes rendaient tout mon torse douloureux et appuyaient certainement sur mes poumons, vu la difficulté que j'avais à respirer.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, je saisis le broc et avala une lampée du liquide tiède qui s'y trouvait. J'eus soudain l'impression que cette petite gorgée emplissait toute ma gorge, et je suffoquais, avalant de travers en raison de ma précipitation. Ma gorge était nouée, mes poumons se démenaient pour accéder à une goulée d'air, je paniquai, en proie à une sourde angoisse car je commençai à voir des points lumineux se former devant mes yeux. Toujours à quatre pattes mais la tête dans les avants-bras, je me forçai à tousser, dans un éclair de lucidité.

Ma trachée se déchirait, j'eus l'impression qu'elle était à l'agonie tant elle me brûla au moment où je réussis à me dégager la gorge, aspirant vivement à pleins poumons, les larmes aux yeux et les yeux piquants.

Toussant encore, mais plus faiblement, je m'écroulai au sol, retenant un cri de douleur quand mon poignet abimé se tordit de nouveau, et roulai sur le dos, passant la main sur ma bouche pour essuyer les vestiges de mon étouffement. Dans la pénombre de ma cellule mal éclairée, je distinguai des tâches sombres sur ma main, qui n'étaient certainement pas de la salive. J'avais dû m'abimer un poumon à force de tousser, ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une manifestation de mes côtes. Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais il était possible qu'elles aient transpercé un de mes poumons, ce qui expliquerait la douleur lancinante que j'éprouvais dans la poitrine et le sang sur mes mains.

Sans déplacer mon dos, ma main rampa à la recherche de l'eau, et je tentai de me redresser pour boire encore un peu, plus lentement pour limiter les dégâts cette fois. Je grimaçai à la souffrance qui me parcourut le sternum quand je m'appuyai sur un coude, portant l'eau à ma bouche.

Je réussis à boire de nouveau, soulagé par cette eau pourtant putride qui faisait du bien à mes lèvres craquelées et à ma gorge tuméfiée. Je m'aperçus soudain que je tremblais malgré moi, et lâchai la cruche qui se renversa sur moi et roula sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Frissonnant, je me pelotonnai sur place, essayant de réprimer mes tremblements.

Pitoyable. Après avoir tenu deux ans, voilà que je perdais progressivement les pédales et tombant dans un état de décrépitude pathétique.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. J'avais entendu une voix. Une voix que je n'avais entendu _réellement_ depuis longtemps. Effrayé, j'oubliai un instant mes douleurs corporelles pour rejoindre ma paillasse, recherchant un semblant de protection.

Ça ne _pouvait pas_ être lui. Je...j'avais rêvé.

Mes yeux fébriles scrutèrent ma pauvre cellule, et je sursautai en poussant un glapissement en découvrant une silhouette ténue qui entrait dans ma geôle.

_«Draco... Tout va bien... Ce n'est que moi, je vais t'aider.»_

Je pris une énorme inspiration et écarquillai les yeux, reconnaissant les chevveux indisciplinés et les lunettes rondes de celui qui occupait mon monde imaginaire et mes rêves salvateurs. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur de compassion et de tristesse.

«Pour...pourquoi...n'es-tu pas... venu...plus tôt ?» Articulai-je avec un dernier effort, un sanglot dans la voix.

La silhouette se brouilla devant mes yeux, perdant sa malheureuse consistance, et le noir me submergea.

0o0o0o0

_Ici je perds le nord  
Descente au enfer  
Moi j'explore  
A bord d'la machine à  
Remonter le temps  
L'océan d'insomnies  
Qui me ramène vers ton île aux  
Trésors… _

0o0o0o0

**A suivre...**

_**Qu'en pensez-vous finalement ? Je sais que ça change de ce que j'ai écrit dernièrement, mais c'est un sujet qui me plaisait beaucoup.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu, et surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter, même si j'ai une peur bleue que cette histoire soit démolie vu comme je l'ai gardé sous l'aile ^^''**_

_**A très vite pour la suite, qui arrivera très prochainement. Elle est de longueur à peu près équivalente. Et pour les diverses suites et fin que j'ai promis pour d'autres fictions (surtout pour le dernier chapitre de "Trois jours..", pour lequel j'ai vraiment méga honte mais sur lequel je bloque), elles arriveront toutes, progressivement.**_

_**Anabanana94**_


	2. Partie 2

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voici la suite et la fin de cette histoire, qui j'espère vous plaira, malgré son ambiguité. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'adore vos commentaires, ils me font plaisir, me donnent un peu plus confiance en moi, et sont souvent très intéressants.**_

_**Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis à la fin ;)**_

**Partie 2**

0o0o0o0

_Ici je perds le nord  
Descente au enfer  
Moi j'explore  
A bord d'la machine à  
Remonter le temps  
L'océan d'insomnies  
Qui me ramène vers ton île aux  
Trésors… _

0o0o0o0

Ils venaient de finir de ranger les restes du repas quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Harry commença à préparer le plateau de thé et Draco alla ouvrir.

«Bonjour,» lança-t-il avec un sourire à Hermione et Ron avant d'être percuté par une masse enthousiaste et ravie.

«Bonjour Tonton Draco !» gazouilla la petite Rose en serrant ses genoux de toute la force de ses petits bras.

Ron éclata de rire et Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mimant l'exaspération.

«Rosie, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Tu voudrais que que je t'appelle Mamie Rose ?»

Lui dit-il tout en faisant la bise à Hermione et serrant la main de Ron, les faisant entrer dans la maison.

La fillette ouvrit de grands yeux.

«Mais je ne suis pas vieille, moi !»

Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui pouffa.

«Harry arrive, il prépare le thé, précisa Draco en les menant de le salon. Ah parce que tu me trouves vieux ? Reprit-il à l'intention de la petite.

«Nooon... Fit Rose avec un regard des plus malicieux. C'est pour t'embêter !

-Fripouille, va ! S'exclama Draco en la soulevant dans les airs pour la mettre sur ses épaules, sous ses éclats de rire en cascade.

-Bon, je vais voir où en est Harry, je vous laisse régler ces affaires d'âge entre vous,» plaisanta Hermione en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Ron commença à railler Draco sur son âge, comme à chaque fois que Rose lui faisait ce numéro, qui l'amusait grandement.

«Alors, comment ça va le boulot ?»

«Pas mal, on travaille sur un nouvel antidote, et toi ?»

«Pas grand chose, j'ai plus ou moins envie de taper sur les sixième année de Serpentard qui sont infernaux, cette année.»

Draco pouffa. Ron travaillait depuis quelques temps en tant que professeur de Sortilèges à Poudlard, et certains élèves lui donnaient du fil à retordre, même si beaucoup étaient agréables et aimaient la façon dont il faisait ses cours.

Rose tapota le bras de Draco d'un air mécontent, comme chaque fois qu'il ne faisait pas attention à elle.

«Dracooo... Il est où, Tonton Harry ?»

«Le Tonton je ne le connais pas, mais pour Harry, il est là !» répondit une voix fraiche de la cuisine.

Harry sortit avec le plateau de thé, suivit de Hermione portant l'assiette de scones.

«Harryyy !» Cria joyeusement Rose en se précipitant vers lui, désertant les genoux de Draco.

«Doucement Rosie, ça casse !» Rit Harry en soulevant le plateau bien haut pour éviter de le renverser quand elle tamponna ses jambes de plein fouet, ravie.

Il posa le thé sur la petite table et laissa sa filleule lui faire la tête, et lui rendit ses câlins avant de donner une bourrade affectueuse à Ron et de s'assoir à côté de Draco, qui l'embrassa sur la joue.

0o0o0o0

Quand je repris conscience, une compresse froide était posée sur mon front, et une main sèche mais douce tâtait mon pouls.

«Draco ? Draco, essaye d'ouvrir les yeux...» Dit une voix légèrement rocailleuse, mais bourrue et inquiète.

J'avais la tête en feu, mes membres me brûlaient, tout semblait fumer en moi... Je fis un effort monstrueux pour ouvrir les yeux, et un éclair fulgurant me traversât le crâne quand la lueur vint frapper mon nerf optique, si ténue soit-elle.

Je reconnus l'homme qui me faisait face.

«Do... Docteur Longstone ?» Articulé-je tant bien que mal, chaque mot résonnant dans ma tête comme une cloche fêlée.

«Draco, comment te sens-tu ? Tu es tombé dans les pommes à mon arrivée. Je crois que tu m'as pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.»

Je retombai sur ma paillasse, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Bien sûr, je me souvenais. Je l'avais pris pour... Harry Potter. Forcément.

«Draco, il faut que tu me dises exactement où tu as mal pour que je puisse te soigner convenablement.»

«Mal à la tête... Poignet foulé ou cassé, sûrement quelques côtes aussi... Docteur, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Ce... n'est pas votre jour habituel, si ?»

Ma gorge me faisait un mal de chien, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé autant. À chaque mot, j'avais l'impression que des aiguilles m'étaient enfoncées dans la trachée, lacérant ma gorge et mes cordes vocales. Mais je sus qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait aux yeux de Longstone, il n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet, et j'étais sûr que j'avais déjà été aussi blessé et en piteux état.

«Attends, je vais te donner quelque chose pour ta gorge, tu as l'air de souffrir le martyre. Ensuite je vais tout t'expliquer, et enfin tu répondras à mes questions. C'est très important, tu es d'accord ?»

Toujours assommé, mais perplexe, je luttais pour rester conscient. Le Docteur fit apparaître un verre rempli d'un breuvage coloré et malodorant et me le fit boire. Je grimaçai; c'était infect.

Mes idées s'éclaircirent légèrement, et la douleur de ma gorge s'atténua quelque peu. Puis il sortit diverses fioles de ses poches et commença à s'affairer, accroupit près de moi.

«J'ai été appelé cette nuit en urgence par un des gardiens. Kartoffeln a tué un détenu.»

Je clignai des yeux sous le choc de la nouvelle. Cela me parut étrange. Il savait bien que c'était interdit.

«Même si les coups et blessures sont malheureusement tolérés, un meurtre dans une prison ne peut être passé sous silence. Manifestement Hans Kartoffeln a essayé de forcer un nouveau prisonnier à se soumettre à lui sexuellement. C'était le début de son incarcération, il avait donc encore toutes ses forces, et lui a refusé son corps vertement. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il lui a dit, mais Hans s'est jeté sur lui pour le rouer de coup. Cela arrive tout les jours apparemment, et un le gardien qui était dans les parages à ce moment n'a rien dit. Cependant quand il a vu le sang gicler, il s'est dit qu'ils risquaient d'avoir des ennuis et a essayé de retenir Hans. Celui-ci, comme fou, a continué de frapper l'homme à terre, brisant ses os impitoyablement, comme un sauvage, même après sa mort. Le deuxième gardien, pris de panique, est allé chercher du renfort, et ils l'ont maitrisé. À cinq. Il a été emmené par les forces de l'ordre pour être jugé. C'est pour cela qu'on m'a appelé, pour faire un bilan de l'état de chaque prisonnier. La plupart sont en mauvais état, mais toi... Draco, tu as l'air d'avoir été battu avec une batte de Batteur.»

Il m'administra une autre potion et attendit que j'ai tout bu pour recommencer.

«J'ai visité tout les détenus de l'autre aile, et j'ai déjà vu John, Martin et Leslie dans cette aile-là. Il est étrange que Hans n'ait agressé que des hommes, alors qu'il est marié et à deux enfants.»

Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Cette brute sanguinaire, marié ? J'eus une vision où il violentait son épouse, tellement répugnante que je tournais la tête et vomit de l'autre côté de la paillasse.

Le docteur soupira et sortit une nouvelle pilule de sa mallette de secours, qu'il me tendit d'un air affligé.

«Draco...»

Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais compris, c'était son obstination à tous nous appeler par nos prénoms. Gentil de sa part, sans doute. Il n'avait jamais renié notre nature humaine, à nous les «détenus». Contrairement à tous les autres. Mais je n'étais plus bien sûr d'être humain.

J'étais une épave, tout simplement.

Je fermai les yeux de toutes mes forces, jusqu'à voir des points lumineux.

«...Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à te remettre d'aplomb, Draco. Je peux réparer tes membres cassés, mais la douleur organique que tu ressens ne disparaîtra pas. Tu as manqué de trop de choses depuis deux ans, il te faudrait des soins intensifs en clinique.»

J'eus un rire de gorge forcé, qui ressemblait plutôt à une plainte rauque d'un animal blessé.

«Vous savez très bien que c'est impossible, Docteur... Et même si...»

Une quinte de toux à me décoller les poumons me prit, et j'eus grand mal à finir ma phrase.

«... Si je...sortais un jour...d'ici... On m'internerait, plutôt.»

Longstone fronça les sourcils et attendit que je poursuive.

«Je crois que...je deviens fou... Je rêve beaucoup, et même parfois tout éveillé, et quand...vous êtes...arrivé...»

Ma respiration se fit sifflante, et une nouvelle douleur se déclencha dans ma poitrine, comme si on avait passé un rasoir dans mes cordes vocales.

«Je vous ai pris pour... Harry Potter.»

Le docteur eut un hoquet de surprise et se rapprocha encore de mon visage, le scrutant intensément.

«Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ? Une information t'a-t-elle parvenue ?»

Mon cœur se glaça, et je commençai à trembler.

«Non...il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?»

«Non, fort heureusement, répondit-il en se passant une main sur le front, comme soulagé. Mais...il est étrange que tu parles de lui, quand... Mais je n'ai pas le droit de te parler de ça. Tiens, bois,» me dit-il en me tendant un cachet rond et de l'eau, cela devrait faire repousser tes côtes. Mais cela ne se fera pas sans douleur, ni en une heure. Compte bien sur 24h.»

Je repoussai le verre d'une main, rassemblant mes maigres forces dans un élan de lucidité.

«Quoi... Que s'est-il passé à propos de Harry ? Pourquoi est-ce...étrange ? S'il vous plait...»

Je sentis que j'étais d'une fébrilité maladive plus que je n'en fus conscient, et c'est ce qui décida Longstone à m'en dire plus.

«Calme-toi, Draco, recouche-toi correctement, arrête de bouger comme ça, tu vas aggraver ton cas... De toute façon, ça ne peut pas te faire aller plus mal de te le dire, tu ne peux être pire qu'actuellement...» Grommela-t-il ensuite dans sa barbe inexistante, plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

«Bon, je t'explique ça rapidement, et je file voir les autres détenus, sans que tu t'agites, promis ? Il faut absolument que tu te calmes, pour que tu récupères un minimum.» Me dit-il d'un ton sans rappel.

Je hochai la tête frénétique, mu par ma soif d'en savoir plus au sujet de Harry. De _vraies_ nouvelles de lui, et pas de celles que je m'inventais pour me sentir mieux...

«Il y a deux ans, à la fin des procès des Mangemorts et enfants de Mangemorts, tous les dossiers ont été clôt, et enterrés. Interdiction de faire appel pour qui que ce soit, cela semblait terminé, et tous resteraient en prison jusqu'à leur mort. Cependant, depuis deux ans, quelques personnes luttent pour rouvrir certains dossiers et plaider la cause de certains détenus, qui n'auraient -apparemment- pas leur place ici. Lorsque Mr. Potter a obtenu, au bout d'un an et demi, une place au Tribunal des Sorciers, il a tout fait pour changer cette loi. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est étrange que tu m'aies pris aujourd'hui pour lui... Cela fait deux ans qu'il bataille pour te faire sortir de prison, de façon inexplicable.»

Une bulle d'air s'emprisonna dans mes poumons et je haletai, plus choqué que bouleversé. Pourquoi...?

«Je ne devrais pas t'en parler pour ne pas te donner de faux espoirs, bien sûr, mais pour être honnête, Draco, je...je ne sais pas si tu en as encore longtemps à vivre. Les conditions en prison sont catastrophique pour quiconque y reste un certain temps.»

Cela ne m'inquiétait pas. Mourir ? Et alors ? Ce qui m'importait, c'était que Potter -Harry- essayait de me sauver. Pourquoi ? J'étais innocent, je l'avais toujours su, et Harry s'était toujours attaqué à la cause des innocents. Mais était-ce suffisant pour s'attaquer à _ma_ propre cause ? Malgré mon nom honni de _Malfoy_ ? Ou y avait-il autre chose... ?

Un éclair de souffrance traversa mon crâne et m'empêcha de réfléchir plus en avant. Ma vision se brouillait... J'avais tellement mal... Et les potions et remèdes qui n'y faisaient rien...

«Draco ? Est-ce que ça va ?» Dit la voix angoissée de Longstone quand il me vit me tordre sur ma paillasse.

«On fait aller... Dites-m'en... Dites-m'en plus.» Crachotai-je d'un air suppliant.

D'un coup d'œil, je vis que j'avais craché du sang, mais le dissimulai.

«Écoute... Il ne faut pas que tu aies de fausses joies, car il y a très peu de chances que cela réussisse, ces chances sont mêmes quasi-inexistantes, mais au moins, tu pourras te dire que quelqu'un aura essayer, le...le moment venu,» reprit-il maladroitement.

Bien sûr. Le moment venu. Où j'expirerai dramatiquement en martyre innocent, sous la satisfaction et la vengeance des injustes. Je faillis laisser échapper un rire cynique, mais le retint -inutile de me décoller en plus un poumon. Il y avait de toute façon très peu de chance pour que je vive encore longtemps. Je sentais parfaitement que je dépérissais. Mon corps décharné se faisait de plus en plus léger, faible, _mortel_...

«Cela fait maintenant trois mois que Mr Potter a fait rouvrir ton dossier, lâcha le Docteur Longstone comme une bombe. Mais l'opposition est nette, et qui sait s'il réussira un jour... Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai t'en reparler, Draco, Harvey m'attend dans la cellule à côté. Tout le monde a besoin de soin, ici, il faut que je te laisse. Ne le mentionne pas devant les gardiens, je n'aurais jamais dû te parler aussi longtemps.»

Je levai vers lui des yeux où sans doute une lueur de joie ténue s'était allumée brièvement. Il essayait de me faire sortir. _Il_ me croyait innocent.

«Au revoir, Docteur Longstone. Merci pour tout,» gargouillai-je d'une voix rauque et abrutie par l'effort.

«Au revoir Draco. Je repasserai.»

Il appela un gardien pour qu'il lui ouvre -il devait sans doute être au bout du couloir, et sortit, le grincement de la grille résonnant atrocement dans ma tête.

Les potions commençaient à faire effet, et je sentis mon esprit devenir brumeux et cotonneux, ma bouche devenir pâteuse.

La dernière image que je visualisai avant le noir fut la sienne. Et ma dernière pensée fut: «Mon Dieu, ça devient du fanatisme.» Mais j'avais déjà franchi les barrières de la folie...

0o0o0o0

Harry referma la porte en souriant sur leurs invités, ravi du moment qu'il venait de passer.

Deux bras fins s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, et une tête vint se nicher dans le creux de son épaule.

«Alors, ce n'était pas si terrible, si ? dit le brun avec un sourire.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ça le serait ! Et la petite est tellement adorable...» Répondit Draco sur le même ton.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon et commencèrent à travailler chacun de leur côté pour le lendemain.

Au bout d'un moment, Draco s'étira et jeta un coup d'œil sur la grande horloge murale, derrière Harry, et écarquilla les yeux.

«Déjà ! C'est l'heure de manger... Tu as faim ?»

Harry se retourna pour voir l'heure et fit la moue.

«Pas vraiment... On a bien mangé aujourd'hui. On va peut-être faire simple ce soir, non ?

-C'est ce que je me disais... Soupe et fruits ça te va ?

-Oui très bien. Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Non, j'en ai pour cinq minutes, dit Draco en sortant sa baguette magique avec un clin d'œil. Tu mets la table pendant ce temps ?

-OK.»

Une parfaite scène de couple parfait. Une utopie délicieuse du quotidien.

Subitement tout devint noir, et seules des volutes de fumée violette se distinguaient dans l'ombre. La suite ne fut que succession de couleurs furtives et fugaces, enfermant le rêveur dans un rêve sans histoire.

0o0o0o0

C'est le bruit sec et aiguë de l'assiette creuse en métal posée brutalement sur le sol par McGolden qui me réveillât.

«À table, Malfoy !» Grogna-t-il avant de ressortir, passant à la cellule d'à côté.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à sortir de mon songe, n'ayant qu'une envie: rester à l'intérieur de celui-ci, même s'il me semblait confus, en particulier vers la fin. Il fallait pourtant que je mange, que je me solidifie un peu, pour voir si j'arriverai à tenir assez longtemps pour avoir de nouveau des nouvelles de la part de Longstone.

Je roulai sur le côté lentement, et remarquai au passage que je n'avais plus mal aux côtes, même si de nombreuses autres douleurs étaient encore présentes. Il n'avait soigné que mes côtes et mon poignet. Et mon mal de crâne, provisoirement. Il revenait d'ailleurs au galop.

Je tendis une main tremblante vers l'écuelle, et la renversa presque à moitié avant de réussir à la porter à ma bouche. Quand le liquide atteint mon estomac, il eut une convulsion et mes entrailles se tordirent violemment. Je vomis immédiatement tout ce que je venais d'avaler, me recroquevillant sur place, terrassé par la douleur qui me vrillait le ventre.

J'avais la tête qui tournait et les tripes qui se retournaient. Le cauchemar recommençait.

Je respirai lentement pendant quelques instants, exhortant mon estomac au calme, qui continuait de se convulser comme un poing qui se serait serré et desserré sans répit. Je tendis lentement le bras pour attraper le morceau de pain noir des prisonniers, sorte de morceau de carton dur et sans goût, destiné seulement à combler de l'espace dans l'estomac des détenus. Ma main se crispa dessus; j'eus subitement l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre, et que je tremblais de la tête aux pieds.

J'enfouis le pain dans ma bouche et le mordis; il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour croquer une bouchée, tant ma mâchoire était engourdie et douloureuse. Après cela je mâchai lentement, du mieux que je pus, pour éviter le possible rejet de mon estomac. Quand j'avalai, je crus que j'allais hurler tellement le contact râpeux du pain grossier sur ma gorge endolorie me fut pénible.

Quand j'essayai de manger un deuxième morceau, je reconnus la sensation qui précédait les vomissements, et éloignai prudemment le pain de ma bouche. Je n'avais même pas faim.

De toute façon j'étais fichu, mon estomac se réduisait de jour en jour, et mon appétit avec, affaiblit par le manque de nourriture, et je n'aurai bientôt même plus la force de me retourner sur ma paillasse.

Ma cellule sentait mauvais, empuantit par la nourriture que j'avais rejeté malgré moi.

Je pris appui sur mes coudes pour me déplacer et m'adosser au mur. Mon corps était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur froide, et mon front brûlait.

La grille de ma geôle se rouvrit et une tête brune et ébouriffée, un peu flou, parut. Mon cœur fit un bond douloureux.

Et si...

«Malfoy tu pues, amène-toi c'est l'heure du bain !» Grogna Jimson, un des gardiens de l'aile gauche.

Mon corps se déchira en deux. J'avais encore cru le voir. Je devenais fou. Peut-être l'étais-je déjà. Ces hallucinations devenaient de plus en plus envahissantes.

J'ouvris la bouche et poussai un râle inintelligible qui me surprit moi-même. Ma gorge me brûla, et une quinte de toux me prit. Je me tordis en deux, les mains sur la bouche, sans pouvoir contrôler les soubresauts atroces de mon cœur et des poumons, crachant du sang chaud et au goût de fer, acide, sans presque m'en rendre compte.

«Bon tu bouges le chien ou quoi ? T'es pas le seul à devoir aller à la douche, alors magne-toi !» Râla le gardien.

Je me sentis soulevé par les aisselles sans douceur, et dans un état second, me fit «transporter» jusqu'aux douches.

Je rampai sous un jet d'eau, et sans même me déshabiller -j'en eus été incapable- me laissai tomber dessous, espérant retrouver mes esprits.

0o0o0o0

_Ici c'est l'enfer,  
Le froid la galère _

0o0o0o0

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, à ce qui me semblât, entre jour et nuit, entre hallucinations diurnes et divagations nocturnes, entre brouillard et réalité.

Je n'étais plus sûr de distinguer les jours des nuits, et inversement, et aurais été incapable de savoir combien de temps s'était passé depuis la dernière visite du docteur.

J'avais perdu toute notion du temps.

Et j'avais la fièvre. Les maux de tête ne me lâchaient pas, me faisant parfois délirer pendant des périodes indéfinies, où tout mon corps me faisait souffrir, incapable de juguler mes tremblements, serrant sans parvenir à me réchauffer mes bras maigres autour de moi.

Mes seuls repères étaient mes sorties forcées jusqu'au «cabinet de toilette», où l'on me portait et m'y balançait. Les gardiens changeaient, et se comportaient différemment d'avant le meurtre, mais n'y mettaient pas de bonne volonté, ni de douceur. Il ne fallait pas exagérer.

Je ne sortais plus qu'une fois la journée à présent, souvent trop faible pour bouger de l'endroit où l'on m'avait laissé pour aller jusqu'aux toilettes. Je n'en avais plus besoin, je ne mangeais pour ainsi dire plus. Ma gorge était trop nouée pour que j'avale quoi que ce soit, et même si j'y arrivais, je finissais toujours par le vomir par la suite. À force, je n'essayais même plus.

Pourtant, malgré mon dénuement physique total, ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire était que lorsque je parvenais à trouver le sommeil, je n'arrivais plus à retrouver mes rêves protecteurs et calfeutrés, et ne plongeais que dans des cauchemars aux figures psychédéliques et insensées, auxquelles se mêlaient des visages connus, que je ne parvenais pas à extraire de ces contextes morbides.

Et quand j'arrivais à retrouver mes rêves utopiques, je ne parvenais pas à obtenir l'image claire et idyllique que je recherchais, le visage de Harry était assombri, la lumière était basse, et surtout, surtout, je ne voyais plus ses yeux... Ses yeux verts, si chaleureux, qui m'avaient -je m'en étais persuadé- préservés du froid et de la folie... Et voilà que je n'arrivais plus à capter leur éclat.

Je n'arrivais plus à savoir si mes sentiments s'étaient basés sur des faits réels, ou si mon esprit avait créé toute cette fiction pour se mettre à l'abri, se persuader que quelque part, quelqu'un se souvenait de mon existence, et peut-être, s'en préoccupait.

Je ne voulais pas être fou.

0o0o0o0

_Moi je colle  
Des étoiles lumineuses  
Au plafond _

0o0o0o0

Draco flottait dans une atmosphère saturée de couleurs complexes, mordorées, mélangées, changeantes. Impossible de se souvenir comment il était arrivé. Cela ne lui semblait d'ailleurs pas très réel. Il était bien, comme s'il avait été plongé dans du coton jusqu'au cou.

Il se rendit progressivement que ses sensations changeaient. L'air commençait à le brûler, et du vent chaud lui fouettait le visage, de la même façon que s'il avait été sur un balai.

Balai qui commença à se préciser sous lui, comme s'il se créait au fur et à mesure qu'il y pensait. Le bois était dur, et il était mal installé. Tout était devenu rouge-orangé autour de lui.

Soudain, il se rendit qu'il serrait un corps contre lui, à la chair souple mais aux muscles tendus, qu'il le serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mu par un désir irrépressible, il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il se passait quelque chose de grave, ils courraient un danger tous les deux, et malgré l'impression de déjà-vu que Draco ressentait, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir si -et quand- il avait vécu cette scène.

Mais instinctivement, il savait _qui_ était dans ses bras. C'était _lui_. C'était son odeur, sans aucun doute possible. Et il le serrait contre lui, encore et encore, tellement fort qu'il aurait pu lui briser les côtes. Et malgré le danger qu'il savait être autour d'eux -en dessous d'eux ?- il se sentait en sécurité, et extrêmement attiré par _lui_. Mais celui-ci ne devait sans doute pas s'en douter, il fuyait, il fuyait la mort, le _feu_... Des images lui revenaient en tête. Il avait vécu cette scène.

_Il_ ne se rendait pas compte d'à quel point il le désirait, ou peut-être que si, peut-être que malgré la hâte qui l'oppressait, il sentait le bas-ventre de Draco pressé dans son dos, tendu, dur, bouillant de désir.

Pourtant il ne se rappelait pas avoir ressenti les mêmes choses, quand il avait vécu cette aventure. Tout était si confus...

0o0o0o0

Je me réveillai en haletant, le visage en feu et les entrailles bouillantes. J'avais de la fièvre, elle m'emportait le corps, invincible. Ma gorge me sembla de pierre, mais je réussis à avaler une goutte d'eau ou deux. Elle me sembla âcre, et n'atténua pas mon malaise.

J'avais encore fait un rêve étrange. Récemment je ne retrouvais plus ma si belle utopie, mais d'anciens souvenirs refaisaient surface, que mon inconscient modifiait et malmenait à son goût, sans que je puisse démêler quoi que ce soit. Je n'en étais plus capable.

Le docteur Longstone n'était pas repassé, je suppose qu'il avait beaucoup de travail, et qu'il avait dû témoigner au procès de Kartoffeln. À moins que celui-ci n'ait pas été encore mené. J'ignorais complètement combien de temps s'était passé depuis le meurtre dans les cachots. J'avais perdu toute notion de temps, et ce depuis bien longtemps. La seule chose que je savais être réelle, c'était cette fièvre qui ne me lâchait pas, qui rôdait, m'embrumait l'esprit et les sens, me faisait confondre rêve et réalité, et qui, souvent, me faisait délirer pendant des heures. Il ne me restait pas longtemps à vivre, a priori.

J'étais mourant.

Pourtant je voulais désespérément vivre, pas forcément en bon état, mais juste un peu, un peu plus, pour revoir le docteur, pour savoir si Harry avait continué mon procès, pour savoir si je le reverrais, _lui_.

Mes boyaux se contractèrent à cette pensée, et je dus lutter pour rester conscient, tant la douleur me submergea. Mais c'était la seule chose qui me permettait de dire que j'étais vivant. Cette douleur, constante, puissante et lancinante, qui ne cessait que quand je dormais. Dormais-je réellement, d'ailleurs ? Je continuais à avoir des hallucinations, accentuées et multipliées par la fièvre qui me possédait. Je ne me battais pas toujours contre les visions, elles étaient parfois reposantes, et me permettaient d'oublier, même si elles étaient confuses, déroutantes. Je devenais fou, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à cela.

0o0o0o0

Cette fois, Draco était étendu sur un lit. Un lit immense, dont il ne voyait pas le bout. Une seule partie était éclairée d'une lumière veloutée, et le reste était plongé dans le noir, compact, comme si un nuage noir s'était dissipé pour former l'ombre. Il était incroyablement bien. Il n'y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui était électrifiant, sensuel. Ce n'est que quand il vit qu'il était complètement nu qu'il se rendit compte que le désir le taraudait. Un feu était allumé en lui, et il ne savait pas comment y remédier. Il manquait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Au moment même où cette pensée l'envahit, il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher à pas feutrés, dans l'obscurité. Passant de l'ombre à la lumière, il vit apparaître des pieds et des jambes hâlés, un bassin aussi nu que le sien, criant presque de désir, un torse et des bras délicatement musclés, et enfin un visage. Un visage aux yeux d'un vert transperçant, et aux cheveux couleur aile de corbeau.

Draco avait l'impression de l'avoir attendu si longtemps... Alors que pourtant il venait à peine d'y penser. Il le voulait. Il voulait cet homme. Contre lui, en lui, partout. Et il sentait -il savait- que Harry le désirait aussi.

Ce dernier continua à s'approcher lentement, sans un mot, et s'étendit à ses côtés. Draco fut le premier à esquisser un geste envers lui, et laissa la paume de sa main errer sur sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur.

Les caresses vinrent aussi facilement que leurs baisers, d'abord tendres, douces, à peine appuyées, puis plus franches et plus exigeantes. Le ballet de l'amour avait commencé. Il se s'arrêterait qu'avec sa propre mort.

Dans l'infinité de ce lit blanc, les contraires n'existaient pas. Il n'y avait pas de pudeur, mais il n'y avait pas d'obscénités. Tout n'était qu'un, ils étaient osmose, ils étaient union, la peau blanche contre la peau bronzée. Tout se confondait. Leurs souffles leurs gémissements.

Un cœur pour deux.

0o0o0o0

_Des visions scandaleuses  
Sur les murs de ma prison  
Mentale… _

0o0o0o0

Je tombai de haut quand je me réveillai. Cela m'avait semblé si réel...et pourtant si brumeux, rétrospectivement...

Je pressai une main contre mon cœur, qui battait à toute allure. J'eus peur qu'il explose. Ma tête était si douloureuse que j'avais l'impression que mes méninges étaient impitoyablement broyées par la fièvre, toujours là.

Je clignais des yeux. Ma geôle était relativement claire, ce devait être le jour. Les images parvenaient à mon cerveau de façon déformées. Ma paillasse était humide, j'avais beaucoup transpiré pendant mes hallucinations.

La pièce sembla soudain se retourner, et je poussai un glapissement terrifié. Je délirai de nouveau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, qui auraient pu être des heures tant j'étais perdu, j'entendis des clés cliqueter et la porte de ma prison grincer. Cela devait être l'heure d'aller aux toilettes. Je gémis. Je ne voulais pas bouger. Je tremblais de tout mon corps.

«Relève-toi un peu le déchet, t'as de la visite !» Clama une voix méprisante et ironique que je reconnus vaguement comme étant celle de McGolden.

«Vous n'êtes pas obligé de lui parler comme ça. C'est un être humain, lui aussi. Peut-être plus que vous,» trancha une voix sèche et froide.

J'écarquillai les yeux, mais fus incapable de bouger. Cette voix...

Une silhouette s'approcha de moi, et j'essayai de toutes mes forces de surmonter l'épais brouillard qui régnait devant mes yeux pour le reconnaître.

L'homme se laissa tomber à mes côtés, et je pus distinguer des cheveux ébouriffés, la monture d'une paire de lunettes...

«Oh mon Dieu, Malfoy... Draco.» Bredouilla Harry d'une voix blanche.

Il tendit une main et la posa sur mon épaule. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Il était venu. Je l'avais revu. Quoique... j'étais peut-être encore en train de délirer. Cette pensée m'arracha le cœur.

«C'est fini Draco, tu vas sortir de là.» Dit-il d'une voix cassée et pleine d'émotion.

Deux bras happèrent mon corps et me serrèrent contre un corps chaud. Un corps que je n'avais pas connu dans la réalité, mais que j'avais tellement rêvé que je le reconnus aussitôt.

Mes yeux débordèrent.

«Je suis désolé, j'ai beaucoup trainé à jouer au Sauveur, cette fois... Je savais que tu étais innocent, mais c'était si difficile de leur faire comprendre... Mais j'ai réussi, c'est fini, j'ai eu l'autorisation, je t'amène avec moi et je t'expliquerai tout...Plus tard. Tu as besoin de soins. Pardon...»

Une litanie me parvenait aux oreilles tandis que je pleurais, les épaules secouées par des sanglots silencieux. J'agrippai ses habits et me serrai de toutes mes maigres forces contre lui, comme le jour où il m'avait sauvé du Feudeymon de Crabbe. Tous ces mots que j'avais rêvé d'entendre...

Quand je levai la tête pour le regarder, la douleur et l'incompréhension me figèrent. Il n'y avait personne dans ma geôle. Que moi et mes larmes. Terrassé, je tombai.

..Dans deux bras fermes, qui me semblèrent réels.

Mais moi qui ne distinguais plus réalité et délires, que pouvais-je définir de réel ? Qu'était ma réalité ? À part cette prison froide ? Je n'en pouvais plus, je ne comprenais plus, étais-je éveillé, étais-je endormi ? Ou étais-je déjà mort, et était-ce un ange qui me portait à présent dans ses bras pour sortir de ce lieu sombre et dévastateur pour aller vers la lumière ?

Abruti par mes émotions, des taches de lumière recouvrirent mes yeux et je plongeai dans l'obscurité.

**FIN **

_**Bien, donc pas de lynchage d'auteur s'il vous plait, Draco n'est pas mort, il est juste dans les pommes ^^" J'espère que cette histoire courte vous a plu.**_

_**Que pensez-vous de cette fin ? Je sais qu'elle n'est pas très claire, elle est aussi confuse que les pensées de Draco; , ça m'intéressait d'écrire une histoire où quelqu'un sombrait progressivement dans la folie. Rêve-t-il ? Devient-il fou ? Ou Harry a-t-il enfin réussi à mener à bien son combat "libérons Malfoy" ? J'opterai sans doute pour la deuxième solution, plus satisfaisante, mais le doute est permis... Après tout nous sommes dans l'esprit de Draco, et on sait bien que les personnages n'en font toujours qu'à leur tête ^^**_

_**Vous pouvez interprêter la fin au gré de votre imagination, c'est ça la magie de l'écriture ;) **_

_**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et à bientôt j'espère.**_

_**Anabanana94**_


End file.
